


A Two Bird Dance

by SpoilerCat



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Gen, No pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoilerCat/pseuds/SpoilerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duck starts to give into the fact that it’s her fault Mytho is suffering, and that maybe it would have been best if she had just stayed a duck. Princess Tutu does not like these thoughts, and decides to help Duck the only way she can; by dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Two Bird Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic, at least seven months old, but I wanted to post it up. It's the first Tutu fic I've ever written, so it has a special place in my heart. I hope you enjoy!

Duck ran as fast she could. She knew she saw Mytho run off with another girl, but she didn’t know where. She wasn’t sure who the girl was, unlike the other times where she had known the person Mytho decided to go after. This might make it a bit harder, she thought, but I have to save her! She stopped and asked a few students if they had seen Mytho and the girl. Luckily, one of them did and pointed her towards the woods.

“Thank you!” She called over her shoulder as she ran where the boy had pointed.

Something inside her knew she was getting closer. Soon, she heard the sound of people talking.

“Do you really think those people appreciate you the way I could, Annalise?” A male voice asked. Duck was sure it was Mytho.

“No…” the girl, Annalise, muttered.

Duck skidded to a stop behind a tree. She was lucky that neither of them had her running. She heard Mytho chuckle darkly.

“Well, if you love only me and promise to hate everyone else, I will appreciate more than anyone on this world ever could.”

“Yes…” Annalise whispered, “I promise I will love only you and hate everyone else.”

“Then, Annalise,” Mytho said, his voice rising, “give me your beautiful heart!”

“Yes…” she whispered again.

Duck went to transform into Princess Tutu, but something stopped her. She was frozen in place. She tried to move her limbs, but they wouldn’t budge. She didn’t even know what was holding her in place. There was nothing there, but yet she couldn’t move a muscle. She wanted to call out to Mytho, to tell him to stop, but she couldn’t move her mouth.  All she could do was stand there and watch. As Annalise moved closer to Mytho, Princess Kraehe appeared next to Duck. She smirked at the frozen girl.

“Are you enjoying the view, Tutu?” She asked.

Duck wanted to yell that she was, in fact, not enjoying the view but the current circumstances prevented her from doing so. Kraehe didn’t seem to care what her answer would be and watched as the prince bent down and kissed Annalise. A small, red gem appeared from her chest. Her heart. Duck’s own heart sank as the girl’s body went limp. Mytho broke the kiss and Annalise slowly sank to the ground. He held the heart in his hands; a small, sinister smile crept onto his lips. Kraehe turned to Duck and smiles as well.

“Really, Tutu, I must thank you for this,” she said cheerfully, “if it weren’t for you returning that heart shard, the prince would never have become this.” She paused for a moment before chuckling. “Becoming all mine, anyway. Now, my father shall be released all thanks to this pure, beautiful heart.”

Duck was almost glad she was frozen, because if she was able to move, she’d be crying.

“Thank you, again, Tutu! And remember, this is all thanks to you,” she all but sang.

The spell holding Duck started to disappear.  “No, it wasn’t me!” she cried, “I didn’t…I didn’t want this to happen!”

Kraehe laughed, as she and everything else faded away into blackness. Duck, finally able to move again, fell to her knees.  Tears slid down her face. She wanted them to stop, but they just kept flowing. A small voice in her head said that maybe it was her fault. She was the one who had returned the hear t shards, which had already caused Mytho a lot of pain. She was the one who gave him the heart shard that had been dipped in the Raven’s blood. It was all her. Fakir had told her to stop, but she didn’t listen. If only she had listened.

Maybe it would have been best if she had never became Princess Tutu.  Then Mytho wouldn’t be suffering like this. Maybe she should have just stayed a duck. Yes…everything would have been alright if she had just stayed a duck and never interfered.  Duck held her pendant in her hand, contemplating whether or not she just chuck it away forever this time. The pendant started to glow a bit.

“Why would you ever think to do that, Miss Duck?” A soft voice asked.

Duck blinked in confusion. The only person to ever try to stop her was Mr. Drosselmeyer, but that wasn’t his voice. Duck looked up, and gasped. Standing before her was herself. Or rather, Princess Tutu. She had a kind, but concerned look in her eyes.

“Because,” Duck sobbed, “all I’ve done is cause Mytho harm! Returning his heart caused him so much pain and now-” she paused to let out a few more sobs, “and now he’s being controlled by the Raven’s blood and it’s only causing him more and more pain!”

Princess Tutu shook her head, and smiled solemnly.

“We both know that’s not true,” she began.

“But-”

Princess Tutu stopped her, and held out her hand. Her smile turned  nhappier now.

“Please, Miss Duck, would you please dance with me?”

Duck froze, but not because of a spell this time. She had never been the one to dance with Tutu, seeing as she  _was_ Tutu. After a moment, Duck nodded and stood up. She took Tutu’s hand. Tutu led her into a dance, just like she had done so many times before.

“Don’t you remember all those times Mytho thanked us for returning his pieces of his heart?” Tutu asked.

Duck frowned a bit. “He only ever thanked you, though.”

Tutu chuckled softly. “But I am you, Duck. Therefore, he thanked both of us.”

“Yeah…he did always thank us,” Duck whispered as her and Tutu spun together. “But what about when he said he was afraid of us?”

Tutu faltered a bit. Her grace disappeared only for a split second, but Duck caught it. The princess sighed.

“Yes, he was afraid of us for a short time, but do you remember what he said?”

“He…he said he wanted us to keep giving him back his heart.”

Tutu dipped Duck down and smiled again. “That’s right.”

Both of their faces turned a soft shade of red as they remembered that moment. Duck jumped, and Tutu lifted her into the air. Duck smiled as she was lifted back down. All this time, she wanted to dance like Princess Tutu, and while her dancing was significantly less graceful than Tutu’s, she still felt like a true ballerina dancing with her. A warm feeling of peace and hope washed through her body. Suddenly, Kraehe’s words flashed in her mind.

_"If it weren’t for you returning that heart shard, the prince would never have become this”_

Tutu most of heard this in her mind too. She stopped dancing for a moment and looked at Duck. All of the warmth and hope had disappeared. The smaller girl had never seen her look so sad. Tutu held onto Duck’s hands, and squeezed them a bit.

“Duck, I want you to understand that this was in no way our fault.” She sounded almost like she wanted to cry.

“But, we gave him back the heart shard!” Duck cried, feeling tears prickle in her eyes once again.

Tutu shook her head. “Tell me, Duck…how were we supposed to know that it was dyed in the Raven’s blood?”

Duck looked down. “I guess…we couldn’t have known, huh?”

A small smile found its way onto Tutu’s face again as she nodded. “Yes. If we had known, we wouldn’t have given him the heart shard back, would we?”

"Of course not! I- we would never even think of giving him a corrupted heart shard back!”

"Fakir and us will figure out how to change him back, don’t you think?”

Duck felted herself grin widely. “Of course we will! And Mytho is fighting the Raven’s blood in him, right? He’s trying to turn himself back into the real Mytho, just like Fakir and I-oops. Fakir and us!”

Tutu chuckled.  “I’m glad you understand now, Duck.”

She let go of Duck’s hands and curtsied. “Thank you for dancing with me, Miss Duck.”

Duck felt her cheeks go a bit red as she tried to curtsy back. “It was an honor, Princess Tutu.”

Tutu smiled one last time as she turned and walked away. Duck watched her leave for a moment, when a loud yelling jerked her away.

“Duck!!” Pike shouted from outside her door. “You’re going to be late again if you don’t wake up!”

Duck fell off her bed in a panic. It was just a dream? “What!?” she yelled.

She could hear Lillie say something about how cute she was when she panicked liked that. Duck stood up and ran around her room, trying to get ready.

“We’ll think of an excuse for you, alright?” Pike called.

“Thanks, Pike!” Duck called back.

 As Duck scurried around her room, she noticed her pendant glowing just a bit. Duck paused and gripped the red stone. The warm feeling of peace and hope surged in her again as she remembered her dream, her dance with Princess Tutu. Her doubts, while not all cleared, were no longer taking all of her thoughts. She closed her eyes.

“Thank you, Princess Tutu,” she whispered before continuing to get ready.

In her rush to get ready, Duck never noticed the pendant glow in repsonse.


End file.
